


Teasing the leader

by HYPERPOWER666



Series: Random Coroika stuff [2]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Mask writes letters about bobble ok, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: In which Designer Headphones confront Mask about his crush.
Relationships: Bobble/Mask
Series: Random Coroika stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585072
Kudos: 14





	Teasing the leader

Designer was officially on his duty leave. He completed all his tasks that he was set to do before the end of the day which consisted of battling, cleaning the house and preparing meals for his team.

So when he was left alone in the plaza, he knew there was one task not mentioned that he had to do: go back to the apartment.

And he did, but with one thing in mind he'll know exactly one thing he'll do when he comes back and that's annoying his leader, Mask.

This was indeed the funniest part of his day because regularly, the masked inkling would spent hours and hours writing letters about his crush, a really, really happy inkling girl from the idiot (blue) team, Bobble Hat.

Designer is the only inkling that read his letters as far as he knows. But it happened accidentally, he tried to find his lost strategy sheet in the manager room and instead of it, he find a couple (if not a lot) of paper piling ontop of eachother.

He'd take one and read it aloud when nobody was at home.

"Dear Bobble, you're not the only one smiling right now. I'm writing this as I'm content enough to say that if one day I will send this to you, I'll be the happiest boy in the world. Everytime I look back on our battle back then, I blush like a coward, but nobody can see it. I have a mask, and that's all for a good reason. I might have been rude to you... a bit. But you know well I don't mean that, right? We've hung out well in the past playing video games, while Full-Moon was laughing too loudly when you've beaten me in a multiplayer game. A bit awkward, but I loved it. Just like I love you."

It melted his heart. Designer did not want to dive into his leader's personal life, but the papers he read were intriguing and was by foremost really cheesy. It's funny to him because Mask is always somewhat rude or really grumpy, or both. How come out of the rest of them, he's the only one with a crush?

Once read, he put them back where they were of course. He knew Mask would be suspicious and paranoid afterwards. 

But this time Designer decided to tease the leader once he saw him.

****

It took quite a while to get to the apartment itself, the many inklings he encountered during the walk landed him in long conversations, but he pulled through and at 10pm, he was back in the apartment blocks, near his team's.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by Jersey. "Hey Designer! Where were you all day?"

That was a question he always got when he came back late. "Battling."

That was the best thing Designer could do- lie- he liked lying, but eventually he'd spit out the truth if begged enough.

"You're silly," She replied and took his bag that he had on himself. "Deca Tower closes at 8pm, that's not possible!"

Jersey opened his bag and while Designer wanted to protest about it, he just let her went through it after finding food packets.

"Ha! You bought food and didn't tell us?!"

"Yeah. You can take it if you want to," Designer did his little smile thing. "Is Mask somewhere?"

Jersey took one of the food pockets like a little inkling going to unpack their squidmas presents. "He's in his room."

Designer took her word and lightly, without trying to make a huge sound, he stepped near the room that Mask was located in. The room wasn't that big and it had a glass window that he could easily peek in if he wanted to observe his leader drolling without a thought to a picture of his crush. It was a bit creepy to do that, but would it hurt?

He wasn't just going to barge into the room, so he could just watched quietly as the leader was streaming something on the phone while Designer stood closely beside the door.

Himself couldn't hear anything from what Mask was watching on his bed but as he zoomed in he saw the ramps from the walleye warehouse and he knew instantly it was based from their past matches.

And, most likely than not, based about the match he had with Bobble!

But then he'd be focusing on her entirely, not just the attacks from the ramps, right?

Without a second thought, Designer moved and bumped into door and that caused a bit of a noise. He knew then he messed up big time.

He saw Mask climbing from his bed, dropping his phone on the floor and sprinting to the door, Designer himself didn't even move his leg and position as he really, really wanted to tease Mask about all this.

"Why are you stalking me?" Mask told him just as soon as he opened the door. He didn't sound happy. At all. "Seriously? Designer, I thought you're better than this."

Quickly, he thought of a great reply. "But sir you're stalking Bobble Hat."

Suddenly, Designer could see a bit of Mask's face going read under the gas mask, who tried to justify his actions by words. "No... How do you know this?"

By now, the two were facing eachother rather awkwardly. Should Designer admit to what he did a few weeks back?

"I'm actually sorry about this but," Designer knew he was going to get either in trouble or on bad terms with his leader, but nonetheless the truth should be told. "I went through your love letters and read the things you've said about Bobble I thought it was cu-

Mask silenced him as he shouted at him. "You need to respect my goddamn privacy! Those letters were private!"

Designer frowned and tried to speak but the leader kept on speaking. "And you better not tell her about this, yeah? You better not."

There was some sharp tone in Mask's voice. Designer himself didn't even want to tell Bobble about the little crush his leader had, certainly not if he knows Mask could rip his legs off if he does, but nothing's nicer than jokingly tease him about the crush.

"I won't." Designer promised. He could hear Jersey heating the food which distracted him a bit, but he still had his full attention on the leader beside him who crossed his arms. "But you... you and bobble would make the cutest couple!"

That made Mask winched quickly, he backed himself up and opened the doors. "Ugh. Don't make any funny stories about this, all right?"

Designer nodded. Mask was already back in the room, it was less awkward and it shown that Mask wanted to continue watching the video and he said the last thing to Des who was clearly blown away. "Now don't distract me. I need time, I'm not in this mood. Hopefully Full Moon and Jersey know nothing of this."

"They don't." Designer lied, they both had a conversation on whether or not Mask liked someone, and they all knew that he adored Bobble with all his heart even if they didn't know if it was for real.

The door shut and Designer knew for sure he wasn't welcomed. Nor that his leader felt happy enough to interact. 

The rest of the night Designer spent eating cooked ramen and thinking about Mask and Bobble. That was something he wouldn't even come to imagine months ago.

****


End file.
